User blog:Fire InThe Hole/Langton ancestry
As you might know, Delinius is part of a line of deitic descendants of Dwin. Origin and ancestry The name Langton most likely originated from Dwin, as no such name or possible related name has been found before the birth of the first Langton, Kataphorus Leroy Langton in - 356 AEQ. There are many holes in the family tree, specifically due to how much happened during the witch hunts. There are several other anomalies that cannot be explained from before that period, as well as unusual occurrences in times long afterwards. As well, it's unclear who the mother of Kataphorus was, and many (often mythical) names are given to this figure. *Dwin x ? :*Kataphorus Leroy Langton - 356 AEQ x Masi Vatras? -351 AEQ1 ::*Auspex Eric Langton -322 AEQ2 x ? :::*Helena Mary Langton -282 AEQ x ? :::*'Fredric' Langton ? AEQ ::*Siegler -327 AEQ3 ::*Antacitus Devon Langton - 313 AEQ :::*Agatha Selena Langton - 279 AEQ ::::*Melia Sophie Langton -248 AEQ x Sep Martin -238 AEQ :::::*Maltus Chuck Langton -215 AEQ :::::*Sallius Trevor Langton -207 AEQ x ? -210 AEQ ::::::*Elyseia Netty Langton -187 AEQ ::::*Caldeus Philip Langton - 243 AEQ x Mara Guott -235 AEQ :::::*Ina Sybil Langton - 211 AEQ :::::*Delinius Rupert Langton - 202 AEQ x Lyka Westwood -188 AEQ ::::::*Helena Julie Langton 628 AEQ ::::::*Katherine Lucy Langton 637 AEQ ::::*Linius Dave Langton -236 AEQ x :::::*Penelope Nell Langton -205 AEQ ::*Crevius Vernon Langton -311 AEQ :::*Vesareus Alfred Langton -289 AEQ x ? ::::*Thatton Jeffrey Langton -275 AEQ ::::*Martha Langton -268 AEQ4 x Hank Venson -271 AEQ :::*Marcus Trevor Langton -285 AEQ x Leanna Nelfin -290 AEQ :::*Gellius Roger Langton -277 AEQ x ? -268 AEQ5 Notes #Not much is known about Kataphorus' partner, with some manuscripts referring different names or no name at all. #According to tradition, Auspex and his children strangely disappeared around -250 AEQ for unclear reasons. Exact details vary, but it is generally agreed upon by historians that they were possibly involved in blasphemous magic that eventually cost them dearly, but the entire Dwinian community remains dead silent throughout time about the matter. #While Siegler is known to be related to the entire line in some way, it is unclear how exactly, or why there are few mentions of it. Presumably, Siegler is only indirectly related. #From this generation onwards, fewer and fewer children were named in the original tradition. #Gellius allegedly married a woman who was disapproved by the rest of his family for several reasons, and was exiled along with her. Little is known about their fate after that point in time. Names Kataphorus Leroy Langton (-356) Shrouded in many myths, revered somewhat by Dwinians in general. Seems to have performed several miraculous acts as a demigod of sorts, drawing some attention to his parent deity. Supposedly was turned into an angel upon dying of old age, though some mythology suggests Kataphorus might have had the magical power required to alter such information throughout Ludus, and perhaps remains alive to this day. In response to such stories, others say this theoretical 'hidden Kataphorus' is merely a physical manifestation of Dwin that allows the deity to retain a very direct connection to his followers and descendants. Theories of around -100 AEQ draw some connections between Kataphorus and Delinius, some of them stating that the former has been present at every important event in the latter's life, or even influenced it. These theories are battled over with the so-called 'temporalists' who claim that these theories ought to link to an alternate timeline counterpart of Delinius that they claim to be travelling between timelines to influence the history of his other selves. Whatever may be the case for all of this, Delinius has most decidedly constructed at least two theories about Kataphorus under the guise of a Dwinian historian, incorporating past memories and a few family-written reference works. As a result, the theories had such detailed information linked to them that they were considered 'entirely fictitious' and disregarded completely, much to Delinius' amusement. Auspex Eric Langton (-322) Oldest son of Kataphorus and supposedly a very stern-looking man, more so than his father. However, he was equally a curious individual, something which he passed to his two children as well. However, both they and Auspex seemingly vanished into thin air around the year of -250 AEQ. What details of his life exist are in fragments at best, and difficult to find, for Dwinians generally refuse to speak about the man. This being said, one Langton in particular does have some idea what may have passed, describing it as possibly having been "a divine interference with those that became drunk with some newly found power, though it could well have been some equally shameful fact that has been covered up long since". Helena Mary Langton (-282) Daughter of Auspex. Supposedly a little creepy and oddly interested in brooms, thus leading to some caricatures of her as a stereotypical witch, even though there is no known association of any such kind. Seemingly disappeared with her father and brother around -250 AEQ. 'Fredric' Langton (?) While some claim that there never was a son of Auspex, as he was noted to be not particularly interested in having children, these claims have little to no verifiable proof to them, and so it is commonly said that this 'Fredric' must either have committed something dreadful, or disagreed with whatever his father and sister were involved in, for even his full name has been lost. Antacitus Devon Langton (-313) Middle son of Kataphorus. Not particularly known for any striking personality traits, but said to have been the most proficient user of photomancy in all of the line of descendants. As well, he supposedly possessed Kataphorus' cloak for some time until it was lost or hidden. Several names have been given for his wife, all of which have been proven to be implausible or impossible, leaving it a mystery. Agatha Selena Langton (-279) Typically said to have been particularly clever and somewhat mischievous to her very death at the age of 95, with a clear mind for all of that time. As well, she had some amount of prophetic ability, and Agatha supposedly knew her death to be quite soon upon birth of her first great-grandchild, which turned out to be three years from that particular point. However, even at that time, she repeatedly warned her family of a dangerous time approaching, which most seemed to have ignored. While it's unclear why there is no mention of her spouse, it is believed that a disagreement between the two eventually drove them apart, and so no name remains. Melia Sophie Langton (-248) The oldest child of Agatha. While not particularly talented for magic, Melia was a very loving mother who cared for both her own children and those of her siblings, whenever the occasion arose. Engaged in a relationship with a fairly rough-cut man who supposedly had a very kind personality beneath his appearance. (Sep Martin, born -238 AEQ) Maltus Chuck Langton (-215) Oldest son of Melia and Sep, and considered to be quite like his father: a little rough in appearance, short of speech, but good-natured nonetheless. Escaped execution by paranoid Ludusians on some timelines through an unstable artifact of some sort, inflicting him with a permanently slowed mind while allowing him to survive to meet two of his cousins. He has a fondness for mechanical objects and is talented enough to build mechanisms of various kinds himself, but rarely does so for profit. Sallius Trevor Langton (-207) Younger brother of Maltus. Being a lazy fellow, he was known for hanging around his brother as he tinkered with little mechanical contraptions of his own making. Oddly enough found a partner and had a daughter with her, despite being well-known for being very bothersome at times. Elyseia Netty Langton (-187) Daughter of Sallius. Died at the age of 14 when a horde of paranoid Ludusians attacked Antacitus' branch of the Langton family. Relatively little is known about her life otherwise. Caldeus Philip Langton (-243) Son of Agatha, younger brother of Melia. Peculiarly quiet, which is said to have been a result of some incident, though the exact details thereof vary between stories. Caldeus was part of an anti-criminal gang of some sort, the Chipper Crew. Seemingly no different from other groups that would show up in gambling venues of all kinds, they worked hard to root out criminals by using their own tactics against them. Caldeus, nicknamed Nobody (Οὔτις), acted as their spokesperson and diplomat. After the group was ambushed and slaughtered for the most part, Caldeus and a few others wrote down the motives and ideals behind the group, to be passed on to others later. Caldeus met his later wife (Mara Guott) on the streets as a thief who stole for the purpose survival. How exactly the two became a couple, as well as how the introduction to his parents and family went is not willingly discussed by anyone, and is only said to have been surprisingly good once she had eaten. Ina Sybil Langton (-211) Daughter of Caldeus and Mara. Not a very bright learner, but chose to follow Chronos at some point in time, granting her some power of time, much to the dismay of her father. However, she proved to be an excellent caretaker for her younger brother, and so he found some peace in her decision. While a lot less volatile than her "big little brother", Ina can be extremely motivated to do something, though she's also quite a social type. However, if something in a conversation happens to remind her of the past, she may fall completely silent mid-conversation. This hints at a fairly deeply cut pain that has never quite subsided within her. On most timelines where she was able to escape paranoid Ludusians during the so-called witch hunts, Ina became a prophet known as the Sybilla. Delinius Rupert Langton (-202) Son of Caldeus and Mara. Sometimes considered to have nearly as much of a mythical status as some of his ancestors, up to and including Kataphorus, though such views are rather extreme and rare. Much can be said about Delinius, as he gained a prolonged lifespan after an accident in -182 AEQ. However, some of his supposed facts are surrounded in ambiguity and dispute exists about some stories to begin with, and as such historians generally refuse to make any bold statements - especially because the man himself remained known as alive for several centuries. After that point, he is thought by many to have passed of his own will, after which theories about parts of his past sprang up. A debate on the exact number of people that died directly and indirectly because of him during the time of the witch hunts remained a particularly nasty subject for centuries, often paired with riots on a large scale, until a ban on all studies into Delinius' past was put into place, and he was made a semi-mythical figure. This lead to a wild growth of speculative literature by writers of all kinds throughout time, leading into a literary tradition that lasted for millennia. In -120 AEQ, Delinius encountered Lyka Westwood, another Soul Flame. Not long after meeting, the two found a good partner in each other and bonded for the remainder of their lives. Later, in the 7th century AEQ, they had offspring in the form of two daughters, who would move on to have lives of their own. Helena Julie Langton (628) One of the daughters of Delinius and Lyka. A fairly temperamental girl with a feeling for high altitudes and flying, but without inheriting her father's auric wings. This was later remedied by giving her an enchanted backpack that achieves auric wings just the same while still allowing for plenty of carrying to be done. Also tends towards the axe as a weapon and is more oriented towards that than her magical abilities (which are slightly above average, but nobody minds that). Is known to play acoustic guitar and apparently brings it with her in her backpack, supposedly fitting it through spatial magic of some kind. Lastly, she does not usually feel any cold, possibly because she is quite lively and energetic and really wishes to brighten the day. She shares the first of her two first names with a Langton from the past, possibly with some dubious connotations. However, since her father is the only one who certainly knows of this, this plays hardly any role in her life. Katherine Lucy Langton (637) One of the daughters of Delinius and Lyka. Despite being quite gifted with magic, Katherine is everything but temperamental, seemingly having inherited her father's thoughtful side above everything else. On top of that, her interests are primarily focused around written works, given that she is particularly vulnerable to cold temperatures. While this is easily remedied by keeping her well-warmed with a scarf, the high temperature tends to make her appear dreamy, not quite in touch with the world around her. Later on in her life, Katherine is appointed to an important (Dwinian) library, watching over visitors and the books they read and forbidding anyone approaching her desk to speak in her 'realm of the written word'. Linius Dave Langton (-236) Son of Agatha, younger brother of Melia and Caldeus. Linius was renowned for being incredibly joyous, apparently inheriting much of Agatha's sense for mischief. As well, he was capable of enchanting small objects for the purpose of granting their holders additional abilities. One of such enchanted items was a stone tablet that he gave to his favourite cousin, that being Delinius. Generally looked down upon by especially Caldeus for lacking a serious attitude, Linius perished during a battle with invading Nazcans. Penelope Nell Langton (-205) Daughter of Linius. Known to have been a great learner, although equally inept in social interactions. Mysteriously left five years before the event known as the Ludusian Monster Plague took place, and was never heard of again. Crevius Vernon Langton (-311) Youngest of Kataphorus' three sons. Crevius was given the task to carry forth his legacy by sending his offspring across the planet, and did so. However, they would come to lose much of their religious habits and only uphold their connection to Dwin in a symbolic manner. Vesareus Alfred Langton (-289) Tatton Alfred Langton (-275) Martha Langton (-268) Marcus Trevor Langton (-285) Gellius Roger Langton (-277) Youngest son of Crevius, and considered a highly disobedient one, getting married with a woman ten years younger, without any mention of doing do to anyone within his family. This led to him being exiled along with his wife and children. Their exact fate is unknown, but it is said that they retained their belief far better than the other Langtons that have their origins tied to Crevius. Category:Blog posts